Turnover of cells begins with the induction of an apoptotic program or other cellular changes that mark them for removal, and the subsequent recognition of markers by phagocytes, including macrophages, dendritic cells, and the like. This process requires a specific and selective removal of unwanted cells. Unlike healthy cells, the unwanted/aged/dying cells display markers or ligands called “eat-me” signals, i.e. “altered self”, which can in turn be recognized by receptors on the phagocytes. Healthy cells may display “don't eat-me” signals that actively inhibit phagocytosis; these signals are either downregulated in the dying cells, are present in an altered conformation or they are superseded by the upregulation of “eat-me” or pro-phagocytic signals. The cell surface protein CD47 on healthy cells and its engagement of a phagocyte receptor, SIRPα, constitutes a key “don't eat-me” signal that can turn off engulfment mediated by multiple modalities, including apoptotic cell clearance and FcR mediated phagocytosis. Blocking the CD47 mediated engagement of SIRPα on a phagocyte, or the loss of CD47 expression in knockout mice, can cause removal of live cells and non-aged erythrocytes. Blocking SIRPα also allows engulfment of targets that are not normally phagocytosed, for those cells where pro-phagocytic signals are also present.
CD47 is a broadly expressed transmembrane glycoprotein with a single Ig-like domain and five membrane spanning regions, which functions as a cellular ligand for SIRPα with binding mediated through the NH2-terminal V-like domain of SIRPα. SIRPα is expressed primarily on myeloid cells, including macrophages, granulocytes, myeloid dendritic cells (DCs), mast cells, and their precursors, including hematopoietic stem cells. Structural determinants on SIRPα that mediate CD47 binding are discussed by Lee et al. (2007) J. Immunol. 179:7741-7750; Hatherley et al. (2008) Mol Cell. July 25; 31(2):266-77; Hatherley et al. (2007) J. B. C. 282:14567-75; and the role of SIRPα cis dimerization in CD47 binding is discussed by Lee et al. (2010) J. B. C. 285:37953-63. In keeping with the role of CD47 to inhibit phagocytosis of normal cells, there is evidence that it is transiently upregulated on hematopoietic stem cells (HSCs) and progenitors just prior to and during their migratory phase, and that the level of CD47 on these cells determines the probability that they are engulfed in vivo.
Programmed cell death (PCD) and phagocytic cell removal are common ways that an organism responds in order to remove damaged, precancerous, or infected cells. Thus, the cells that survive this organismal response (e.g., cancerous cells, chronically infected cells, etc.) have devised ways to evade PCD and phagocytic cell removal. CD47, the “don't eat me” signal, is constitutively upregulated on a wide variety of diseased cells, cancer cells, and infected cells, allowing these cells to evade phagocytosis. Anti-CD47 agents that block the interaction between CD47 on one cell (e.g., a cancer cell, an infected cell, etc.) and SIRPα on another cell (e.g., a phagocytic cell) counteract the increase of CD47 expression and facilitate the phagocytosis of the cancer cell and/or the infected cell.
Anti-CD47 agents can be used to treat and/or protect against a wide variety of conditions/disorders. Because many of these conditions/disorders can be life-threatening, it is important to evaluate after the administration of an anti-CD47 agent whether a particular individual and/or a particular condition (e.g., a disease condition) is responsive to the treatment. The present invention provides methods to determine whether an individual is responsive to an anti-CD47 agent (i.e., responsive to treatment with an anti-CD47 agent), thereby enabling the determination of whether the treatment should be continued or altered.